Heaven is a Place on Earth
by Just Dyana
Summary: You know all those stories where the girl goes back to the guy who she just found out was with her because of a bet? This is the story of when she finds someone better. Modern AU, Inukag, PWP with a hint of fluff.


Warning: You read it in the summary, but this is pretty much a PWP, and clearly rated M (although there is, like, the bare minimum for a plot and quite some feelings involved too). Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable.

Summary: You know all those stories where the girl goes back to the guy who she just found out was with her because of a bet? This is the story of when she finds someone better.

Word count: 4,288

* * *

Heaven is a Place on Earth

Inuyasha wasn't asleep when, at one in the morning, someone started banging on his door. He _should_ have been, although, according to his reputation, what he should have been doing was probably being up and partying. However, even though people seemed to think that him and his best friend Koga were interchangeable, they really weren't, and he was currently working like crazy, because _he_ couldn't afford to get bad grades. Needless to say, he wasn't all too happy with the interruption.

He stood up, cursing, and strode accros the room to the door, expecting to find here one of his loud neighbors, if not said best friend Koga, trying to get him to go out for the night. With all the smells in the building, he couldn't tell who was on the other side, but one thing was sure: he was going to kick those assholes away, and maybe, if Koga was particularly drunk, he'd let him crash on his couch for the night. But drunk Koga was usually even worse than sober Koga, and he really didn't want to have to deal with that _now_.

He slammed the door open, already growling, and froze completely when his eyes fell on the last person he expected to find at his door.

Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi.

One of the cutest girls around, definitely the nicest person he had met in his entire life, probably the girl he had the biggest crush on, and sadly, his best friend's girlfriend.

"Did you know?" she asked, her voice trembling with anger and her entire body practically shaking.

Inuyasha frowned. The situation didn't make sense. He had no idea what Kagome was doing here, at this time, and at his door of all places. It wasn't even like him and Koga lived in the same place and she could have just mixed them up. Her eyes were red and she smelled like tears, which made a protective anger rise in her chest. Some asshole had made her cry, and he wanted to fucking _kill_ him, but this was not his place.

Also, what the fuck was she talking about?

"I have no fucking idea what you're on about," Inuyasha snarled, "but it had better be fucking good if you…"

His brain stopped working when Kagome threw her arms around him and crushed her lips against his with a desperate sigh. He stumbled backwards, a little taken aback, but almost despite himself — although who the fuck was he kidding, he had been dreaming about this for _weeks_ — he responded to the kiss while a low growl erupted in his chest. One of his hands went in her hair as he kissed her back hungrily, tilting her head back so he'd get a better access to her mouth.

She moaned slightly, maybe in surprise, and the sound drove him completely insane. He pushed her against the door, slamming it shut in the movement — _no_ —, and pressed his body against hers, discovering her curves with delight — _that'sbad_ —, unable to stop himself when she not only didn't push him away, but arched her body against his, causing some friction between them — _dammit, stop!_

He pulled back, although he didn't manage to completely detach himself from her. They were both panting, and he looked at her with amazement, the sight making him already forget the reason why he had interrupted them. She looked so damn beautiful with her parted lips, her rosy cheeks, and her hair all ruffled by his hands — he didn't feel the least bit sorry.

"You didn't know," she whispered, and Inuyasha got even more confused.

"Listen, I still have no idea what you're talking about," he mumbled, still not letting go and even unconsciously reaffirming his grip on her hips.

"About Koga."

Right. Fuck. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that she was _his best friend's girl_. Well, there were things you didn't do, and he let go of her reluctantly, even though every part of him ached to touch her again. He felt like such an asshole now. He had become familiar with the feelings during the past weeks, as he had started to feel more and more attracted to her, but he had very clearly crossed a line now.

"Listen, I ain't doing that to him. Go back to yourself, take a long shower to wash the scent, and let's…"

"Inuyasha."

" _What_?" What the fuck was she here for? What was wrong with her, to kiss him when she had a boyfriend? Why did he feel so responsible for that since she was clearly the instigator? …Maybe because he had done nothing to stop her, sure, but at least he was _now_. And if she didn't keep stopping him, he would manage to get her out, and certainly wouldn't be able to go back to work with her smell in his system, but at least he'd know he wasn't messing up behind his friend's back.

"Do you know why Koga was dating me?" Her eyes were surprisingly serious, and he felt her hand grab his forearm, her small fingers curving around it. The touch was pretty distracting, and Inuyasha's eyes fell onto it as he was trying to find his way around her question. He couldn't exactly tell her what he thought of her and how that made a damn good reason for anyone with half a brain to date her.

"Nah," he said instead. "Didn't come up in conversations."

Mostly because he himself was trying to avoid the subject at all costs. With demons, there was no saying what would sell you on what you truly meant, and he didn't want to risk Koga smelling anything on him that would reveal how he truly felt about Kagome.

Keh. 'Felt'. What sort of bullshit was that?

"He bet that he could _fuck_ a shrine maiden before the end of the year," Kagome hissed, her nails digging a little in his skin as anger ran through her again.

That was nothing compared to what erupted through Inuyasha, though. He grabbed her arms, careful not to put too much strength into it, making her jump a little and look up at him again.

"Are you serious?" he growled. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Well he told me himself," she answered with a disillusioned laugh, "and Ginta and Hakkaku were more than happy to confirm it for him."

He was going to kill him. Dude may be his best friend, but he was going to _kill_ him. That was the sort of things you just didn't do. It was on _top_ of the list of things you don't do. Don't drink and drive, don't make your mom cry, don't have sex with girls because of a bet.

"You didn't know, did you?" Kagome asked, this time with relief in her voice.

It was completely insane, that way she could go from one emotion to another so quickly. He was still furious at his best friend. Actually, he had no idea what was keeping him from going to beat the shit out of his friend _right now_.

Oh, wait, he had an idea. The beautiful girl who was right in front of him, so close from him that he could enjoy her smell in a way he had never even dared _dreaming_ could happen. And that smell was telling him that she had been enjoying the kiss just as much as he did.

Although, now, he was even more confused as to why she was here, and why she had kissed him the second she had thought he didn't know about that stuff. A rebound? Revenge sex? Maybe even having sex with the half-breed to stick it to her pure-blooded-ex-boyfriend?

No, he was being an ass, he begrudgingly admitted to himself. Kagome wouldn't do that — not the last one at least. For the rest, well, part of him felt rather dumbly proud at the thought that she didn't think he'd know. Koga knew that shrine maidens, or priestesses as they were mostly called, were a touchy subject with him (long story about that girl who was sort of his ex but he wasn't sure they had really dated), and that he would not have had it, but Kagome didn't know him enough to be aware of that. Still, she had trusted him, in a way, and that made the strangest feeling rise in his chest.

As for the rebound or the revenge sex… Truth be told, there was no way he would deny her that.

He shook his head silently to answer her question, and stared at her, unsure of what he was going to do next, what he was supposed to do next. That's when Kagome got on her tiptoes and closed her eyes. At that point, Inuyasha just couldn't register what was going on.

Her lips met his in the softest of ways. It was nothing like her previous kiss, rough and passionate. It was sweet, tender, and at the same time damn sensual. Inuyasha felt himself _melting_ and he closed his eyes almost desperately. He didn't know if she realized it, but he had never had something like that. He'd had lots of one-night-stands, but not one who actually cared or meant anything to him. And most of them weren't looking for tenderness, which he couldn't blame them for — he was a half- _dog_ -demon, and he didn't really mind rough either. Still, for Kagome, of all people, to be kissing him like that…

He let himself relax against her, responding slowly and granting her entrance when her tongue asked for it, brushing against his lips. Her hands travelled on his arms as she discovered his toned muscles appreciatively, ending up in his hair until one of them grabbed one of his ears. His eyes immediately snapped open in a reaction of instinctive fear.

She would be reminded that he wasn't human, but that he wasn't really a demon either, that he was _different_ , that he was… Kagome's body arched against his with a small whimper as her fingers massaged the white appendice softly.

Fuck. She was… Absolutely amazing, and he couldn't hold back the small grunt that formed in his throat as pleasure ran through him. His ears were sensitive, to say the least. He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a warm embrace and decided to take control a bit more, as he playfully nibbled at her lower lip, careful not to hurt her with his fangs. He felt her lips curve into a smile, and there was no holding back everything Kagome was making him feel. And maybe it was a bad idea to let himself experience that, but for tonight, just for tonight, he wanted to pretend he had everything he wanted. Even if she'd probably be gone by morning, even if she was just wanting to get back at Koga.

He was certain she'd stop if he even just hinted he wanted to.

"I'm taking it being a Shrine Maiden has nothing to do with virginity, then?"

Kagome could have screamed. How could he still be able to _joke_ when the contact of their bodies was more than enough to make her go insane?

"Spiritual powers don't come from that, no," she answered, breathless.

He moved his head back a little and she opened her mouth to protest, only to realize that he was bringing his right hand to his mouth. In a few seconds, he bit off his claws and shot her a sly grin. Oh. _Oh_. Well, she wasn't going to say no to this, was she?

She pulled him back against her, kissing him again, feeling like she would never get enough of the electrifying sensation she experienced whenever he touched her. Inuyasha wasn't complaining, and she yelped in surprise when his hand grabbed the back of her knee to lift her leg up. She moaned out as the movement provoked friction between his hard erection and a part of her that was all too sensitive at the moment.

"Let's move this to the room, alright?" Inuyasha asked, and she could tell he was having oh so much fun with the situation. Still, all she did was nod. Next thing she knew, he had easily lifted her up, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her without any apparent effort and walked through the small apartment, maybe quicker than a normal pace. Not that Kagome doubted that he was impatient, she could very much _feel_ that he was right now.

Inuyasha dropped her on the bed, and immediately attacked her neck. He resisted the urge to leave his mark there, thinking that she wouldn't appreciate it, and simply enjoying the feeling of her body writhing under him as his tongue and fangs teased her soft skin. One of his hand deftly went under her shirt, and Kagome gasped as the claws he hadn't cut off grazed her skin without causing her any harm, reaching their goal as he swiftly pushed her bra to cup one of her breasts directly.

As much as she wanted to keep her voice down because walls here didn't exactly give them much intimacy, Kagome almost cried out when his fingers started playing with her nipple. She tried rolling her hips against his to get some more, much needed friction, and had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt.

"Shit, Kagome," he hissed, his warm breath making the sensitive skin of her neck tingle, "I swear if you do that again…"

"You mean _that_?" she asked innocently, happily reproducing the same movement and having to bite her lip harder herself not to make any sound.

" _Fuck_."

Kagome's grin widened, and she took advantage of the situation to make Inuyasha roll so that she was on top of him. Naturally he let her do so, as there was nothing she could have done against his strength — unless she was using her purifying powers, but that would be a little _extreme_.

Once she was above him, she sat up and quickly took off her shirt before throwing it to the ground, immediately reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Inuyasha tried to sit as well, because as much as he enjoyed the show, he would enjoy _undressing_ her even more, but she playfully pushed him back as she finished undoing her bra and sent it join her shirt.

Inuyasha had to admit, the view was _glorious_ , but he didn't get much time to enjoy it as Kagome decided that she was going to repay him for his earlier attention. She pulled on his shirt, and he understood her intentions immediately, instantly complying and taking it off, letting her witness the just as glorious view in her opinion of his chest.

Keeping her eyes on him, she took her time to discover him, tracing his muscles with her fingers, which were soon replaced by her mouth, leaving soft kisses while she moved _down_ his body. Inuyasha certainly loved the sight of the half-naked, gorgeous young woman kneeling over him, and he would definitely have loved to get that lovely mouth on another part of him, but not this time. If tonight was the only time he got… He had something else in mind.

So he stopped her, grabbing her arms and bringing her to crash his mouth against hers for a brief second, causing a small whimper from the girl. The kiss was short, as he had to move back, simply mumbling "condom" before he jumped from the bed to get them from his closet. While he was getting it out and opened it with his teeth, he heard her behind him get rid of her jeans and drop her panties, and he had never regretted the space between his bed and his closet so much.

At the same time, when he turned back towards her, he found her completely naked, _waiting_ for him, her legs slightly spread, just enough for him to see the glistening place between her thighs, but also to free even more of her absolutely tantalizing smell.

With a small grunt and losing absolutely nothing of the sight, he dropped his own jeans and boxer to the ground, not missing anything of the way her lips formed a surprised — but not disappointed — 'o', and put on the condom as quickly as his remaining claws allowed him to. Kagome gave him a smile that was nothing like her earlier seductive attitude. On the contrary, it couldn't have looked more sincere. He stepped towards her, kissing her once more, although in a softer way. His eyes met her in a silent final interrogation.

"I want you," Kagome whispered as an answer.

That was all he needed. His hand went down between them and Kagome immediately clasped hers against her mouth, unable to completely silence the moaning sound that came out of his mouth as he slipped a finger inside her. She grabbed onto his shoulders like her life depended on it, only able to arch against him as he easily inserted a second finger, wanting to make sure that she was well prepared. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

When he felt content enough and Kagome had been reduced to a whimpering mess, he laid her down gently, kneeling between her legs. He was so hard it was almost painful, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that she would get the best out of it. There was no way she'd leave this room unsatisfied.

She opened her eyes at the second he moved inside her, and this time, she was not quick enough to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Inuyasha honestly couldn't tell what felt best at the moment. Her warm, welcoming wetness around him, the sight of her moving under him, or her small noises as she tried to keep her voice down. After giving her a few moments to adjust, he moved his hips, and this time he was the one who nearly came undone.

"Kagome," he called out with a husky voice.

Even if she had wanted to answer, she probably wouldn't have been able to, so she locked her legs around him, forcing him as close to her as she could, where she _needed_ him to be. Her chest ended up pressed against him, and she felt like she couldn't get enough of his skin against hers. Inuyasha groaned again, and while part of her was very satisfied of the effect she had on him, she was mostly too far gone to even consider it.

It wasn't long before she couldn't even think about containing her moans, and she threw her head back, crying out his name. Soon, his mouth was on hers and he swallowed her pleas for _more_ , for _him_.

She shivered around him when she reached climax with a final moan, eyes closed while she rode the pleasure, and he orgasmed almost immediately after her, calling her name again with a low voice.

They laid there, entangled, for a few moments, Kagome refusing to let go of him and Inuyasha unwilling to end this moment. He heard her breath go back to normal, and did everything he could to fix the moment in his memory. Her smell delightfully mixed with his, her chest heaving softly, her hair on his bed, and her blue eyes staring right into his.

He finally pulled out of her, softly, and Kagome let out a long and content sigh.

"Wow," she whispered. It was mostly for herself, but it still filled Inuyasha with some very masculine pride. _Hell_ yeah. Although he was in the exact same state of mind right now.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom for a second?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Go ahead," he answered with a shrug. She stood up with a small grimace and quickly crossed the room, slipping inside while addressing him a last shy smile. Inuyasha stood up as well, going to clean up quickly in his kitchen. Not the most comfortable, but he had to give the girl some privacy.

By the time he came back, Kagome was there again. In his bed.

She… wasn't leaving. Not that he _wanted_ her to — please, _no_ — but he had expected her to. Yet, as soon as she laid next to her, without a word, she naturally put her arm around him, resting her head on his chest, her eyes already closed as she drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha gently wrapped his arm around her, settling her as comfortably as possible, and softly removing a lock of hair from her face. She smiled, but she didn't open her eyes. Inuyasha decided to join her, closing his.

If this wasn't heaven, he never wanted to set foot there.

* * *

It was a soft feeling on his cheek that woke him up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," Kagome apologized when he lifted one of his eyelid, looking for the source of that sensation that was far from unpleasant, to find out that it was that of her lips.

Immediately, his arm snaked around her waist, bringing her close to him. He didn't need to remember what she was doing there — there was no way he'd have forgotten — but he was happy that this wasn't all a dream, and possibly even happier that she had stayed. Kagome giggled, kissing him playfully before putting her head back on his chest.

They stayed silent for a while as her fingers traced small circles on his skin.

"How did you find out?" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out.

He could easily guess why Koga had never mentioned the bet to him, but he was pretty curious as to how Kagome had discovered the truth. If anyone should have known, it was him, with his sensitive hearing.

"Oh," she mumbled, sounding embarrassed. "I was… breaking up with him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was—?

"And he didn't take it too kindly," she added, grimacing as she remembered the events of the previous night. "He said… Ugh, whatever."

Right. Inuyasha didn't know where that left him, even though right now his instincts were screaming at him to go punch the guy who had hurt her. Before, he had been the guy who had… a crush, kinda, for his best friend's girlfriend. Now he was… What, her way of getting revenge on him?

"I'm happy I took it slow with him," Kagome sighed. "I had only been in one serious relationship before him and I guess I felt like I had to?" She bit her lip, unaware of the way Inuyasha's heart sunk. If she waited for serious relationship, there was no way she was considering him as anything right now. "And… Well, I… hadn't planned for last night to happen. I was just so _happy_ when I found out you didn't know about it and— Waiting just seemed ridiculous, because I had just gotten the proof that _anyone_ can wait." She laughed, a little sadly. "Sometimes it actually means something, and then sometimes it just… doesn't."

She stopped herself, once again not noticing Inuyasha's ears perking up at her words. She had been _happy_ that he didn't know about it. She wanted to believe that he wasn't like that.

"…Do you know why I broke up with Koga?" She questioned, looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "How the fuck would I know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but unlike what he had expected, she didn't just insult him or leave it at that, as happened more often than not in their conversation.

"I told him I was starting to, erm, have feelings for someone else, and that we should leave it at that."

She had also apologized, and at that point she was hoping they would remain friends, even though she would have understood if he hadn't been interested.

Inuyasha stared at her, unable to read her feelings. He _wanted_ to think that she was talking about him, that this was why she had rushed to his room, of all places, but… But what if she _wasn't?_

"Well, he's a lucky bastard," he practically growled, every word hurting as they left his mouth.

Kagome's head snapped back up to look at him, and she laughed.

"Really?" she asked. "I mean, I'm glad you'd say that but… Really, Inuyasha?"

Her hand moved to his cheek and she lightly traced his jaw, like she wanted to remember the shape of his face forever.

"You're partly responsible for the time it took me, though, because if you weren't such a jerk all the time, I would have understood it a lot earlier." He opened his mouth to protest that _she_ was the one acting like a bitch, but she interrupted him.

"Inuyasha Taisho," she said solemnly, "I know this isn't exactly conventional, but would you go on a date with me?"

Inuyasha was silent, frozen, for a few moments, long enough to make Kagome worry and remove her hand, as a glint of fear and embarrassment shone in her eyes.

And then, Inuyasha was above her, kissing her fiercely.

"Ya'd better let me make this fucking _grand_ since I didn't get to ask you," he grinned as Kagome gasped for air when he pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" she responded cockily.

She yelped out, laughing, as Inuyasha's mouth travelled down her body, intent on proving her that oh, this was _very much_ a yes, and that she would _not_ regret it.

This had to be heaven, Inuyasha decided as Kagome's moans filled the rooms despite her best efforts to keep them under control. Because honestly… It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it! Inuyasha cutting his claws was inspired by a "naughty question" drawn by Len Barboza!_


End file.
